Ethan Callahan
Atributy Ethan je milý, společenský, párty milující člověk. Sám jich uspořádal desítky a povětšinou skončily tím, že se někam vypařil se svým úlovkem. Bývá sarkastický a ke svému okolí velmi kritický, ale to jen vůči jejich zevnějšku. Ethana miluje spousta žen a proto jim láme srdce fakt, že je gay. Jeho oblíbenou činností je sex, ale před přihlášením na misi dostal od lékaře nakázaný půst ze zdravotních důvodů, kterým je jeho velmi nízký tlak a trochu slabší srdce. Počet jeho sexuálních partnerů už překročil tisícovku, přesto se za promiskuitního nepovažuje. V soukromí je spíše uzavřený a nevykládá příliš osobní zážitky. Jsou dvě věci, které nikdy nikomu neřekl, což mu ale nebránilo pokusit se zjistit tajemství jeho přítelkyně Edny. Ale ani svedení několika pilotů, jejích kolegů a známých, ho v tomto případě neposunulo o moc dál. Má domácího mazlíčka, křečka Eddieho, kterého i přes zákaz chce na misi vzít a miluje jahody. Částečně kvůli tomu, jak působí jeho protějšky. Spousta lidí ho má za povrchního a promiskuitního, opak je ale pravdou. Své skutečné city v sobě skrývá a svůj chtíč po sexu již neovládá. Schopnosti Ethan vládne Asgardštinou a Antičitnou, ale i podobnými starými jazyky, na které se během průzkumů galaxie narazilo. Udržuje se v dobré fyzické kondici, ani ne tak kvůli své práci, ale kvůli svým milostným eskapádám. V SGC se naučil základní bojové techniky a ovládat zbraně alespoň tak, aby nikoho nezastřelil. Jeho oblíbenou zbraní je Wraithský omračovač, aby při své šikovnosti náhodou někoho nezabil. Popis Ethan je vysoký mladý muž v rozkvětu. Na první pohled na něm uvidíte vypracovanou postavu, kterou má jednak kvůli své práci a jednak pro větší úspěch u mužů. Nosi krátké strniště, které v kombinaci s pohlednými rysy a oříškově hnědýma očima působí, že se z něj podlamují kolena nejedné ženě. Světle hnědé, téměř blond pokud je léto, vlasy nosí obvykle na krátko, typicky s rozverným účesem typu: právě jsem vstal z postele. Jeho oblékání je ovlivněno módou, ale to je spíš účelové, než že by o to skutečně měl zájem. Na krku nosí řetízek z chirurgické oceli – dárek od jeho prvního přítele Logana. Životopis Ethan Callahan se narodil roku 1979 ve městě Corner Brook na Newfounlandu. Už jako malého se mu líbily legendy o Vikinzích, o tom jak objevovali svět a byli první, kdo přistál v Americe. Navíc se nedaleko jeho města nacházela jejich osada. Často tam chodíval a představoval si, jak to tam asi vypadalo, ačkoli jeho představy byly jistě velmi idealizované. Proto, když se rozhodoval na jakou střední školu půjde, bez váhání se přihlásil na historickou. Tam se sice moc informací nedozvěděl, ale z místní knihovny si vypůjčil všechny knihy na toto téma a přečetl je. Jejich mytologie ho fascinovala a začal se i učit číst runy a učit se skandinávské jazyky. Někdy kolem patnáctého roku začal objevovat, že ho ani tolik nepřitahují dívky, jako spíš chlapci. Ze začátku s tím bojoval, ale nakonec se vzdal a smířil se s tím. Bohužel, vzhledem k malému městu a nepříznivým podmínkám v rodině svoji orientaci tajil. Střední pro něj byla ve znamení dalšího hloubání vikinského náboženství a zkoumání jejich panteonu. Ve třetím ročníku se zúčastnil výměnného zájezdu do Švédska, kde potkal mladou dívku, která se zoufale snažila dostat do Kanady. Slíbil jí, že až bude plnoletý, vezme si ji, aby se mohla stát zákonnou občankou země. Po úspěšné maturitě zamířil do Quebecu, kde konečně mohl žít, jak chtěl on sám. Při studiu na Univerzitě Historie splnil svůj slib a i přes svůj nízký věk devatenácti let si vzal svoji švédskou kamarádku. Manželství bohužel netrvalo dlouho, protože po čtrnácti dnech našli její tělo v řece Svatého Vavřince. Tato událost ho velmi hluboce zasáhla. Stáhl se do sebe a s nikým příliš nemluvil, málem se vykašlal i na školu. Pomoc přišla s jeho první láskou, Loganem. Jejich vztah byl vším, co si kdy přál. Nehádali se, rozuměli si a všechno bylo úžasné. Po půl roce vztahu se dokonce zasnoubili. O to větší byla rána půl roku po jejich zasnoubení, kdy ho Logan odvolal, rozešel se s ním a zmizel z města. To byla pro Ethana zlomová událost. Místo aby se utápěl smutkem, začal svoji prázdnotu v srdci řešit sexem. Zatímco doteď by své sexuální partnery spočítal na prstech jedné ruky, od této chvíle se z nich stávaly desítky a po čase i stovky. Vypomáhal si i studiem, kterému se věnoval na maximum a kromě Vikingů se zaměřil i na jiné staré kultury a jejich jazyky. Ve své bakalářské práci se věnoval problematice bohů a lidí a uvedl i domněnku, že bohové možná nebyli tak úplně z tohoto světa. Této tematice se věnoval naplno ve své disertační práci, za kterou získal titul Ph.D. Díky tématu bohové jako mimozemšťané, si ho všimli v SGC, kam ho v roce 2005 přijali. Nejvíce se díky své fascinaci věnoval Asgardům, jejich jazyku i kultuře, ale ani Antičtina pro něj nezůstala nedotčená a poměrně dobře ji ovládá. Jako člen SG11 se účastnil různých misí a získal i nějaké základní bojové dovednosti. Hned po začátku svého účinkování se poměrně proslavil, když byl se svým týmem na misi a dostali se do jedné velmi choulostivé situace s jedním jaffou. Neměli zbraně a nejspíš by to s nimi tehdy špatně dopadlo, kdyby se ho Ethan nepokusil svést. To zmateného a nebohého služebníka goauldů natolik znejistilo a vykolejilo, že zahodil svoji zbraň a utekl. Jeho největším přáním bylo setkat se s některým s Asgardů, bohužel se mu to nepovedlo, protože i když mu to bylo slíbeno, než se s nimi mohl setkat, spáchali masovou sebevraždu. Téhož roku se seznámil s tehdy kapitánem Ednou Shellmanovou. Když byli na misi s Apollem, pro nedostatek místa sdíleli pokoj a Edna vstoupila do sprchy v momentě, když se sušil, zpíval a tančil. Nahatý. Od té chvíle jsou velmi dobří přátelé a nemají před sebou žádné tajnosti. Téměř. V roce 2009 mu jeho lékař diagnostikoval závislost na sexu, což je jeden z důvodů, proč se účastní mise do Eridanu. Poznámka pod čarou U členů technického oddělení expedice Eridanus si vysloužil přezdívku Wiki. Pochází od jejich velitelky Cecílie "Sesi" Groverové, která často při vyslovení Ethanova jména kreslí do vzduchu pomyslné dvojité V. Wiki totiž není nic jiného než zkratka od slova wikipedie. Podle Sesi je Ethan prototypem všeználka, který ledasčemu rozumí a pokud náhodou je, snaží se to alespoň předstírat. A samozřejmě do všeho strká nos... Pěknej nos, jak by zajisté s mírně zasněným výrazem pronesla biložka Mária Villefortová.